


Drabbles That are About as Positive as My Self Image

by The_Useless_Cucumber



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Relationship Problems, Underfell Sans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 15:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12634227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Useless_Cucumber/pseuds/The_Useless_Cucumber
Summary: A drabble series that is unlikely to have anything happy in it at all. This is your warning.





	Drabbles That are About as Positive as My Self Image

Red stood in the doorway, just watching. Just watching as his other partners laughed and joked around. They were all in what they called a ‘cuddle pile’, which was close enough to describe the layout. Everyone was cuddling at least one other person. And it already seemed a little too crowded, even without him.  
He's not sure what caused him to pause in the doorway. But he regretted it already. He always did have a low opinion of himself. Stopping just to stare at his partners, they were so happy without him there, didn't help that. It was so easy just to see he wasn't a necessary part of the equation. They were all fine without his awkward and unneeded presence.  
Red sighed as Comic spouted off another pun, earning a collection of laughs and groans of annoyance from the other Sanses.  
He should probably just leave. He wasn't needed. Anything he could possibly do, someone else did better anyway. He always knew that much. He got compared to his partners, his _betters_ , often enough to know he didn't have anything unique to give to the relationship.   
All be had were his puns- _Comic and pretty much everyone else tells better ones_ \- his ‘determination’ to survive in a world that wanted him dead- _Razz did the same and came out less broken too_ \- and his odd craving for mustard- _which everyone thought was gross and told you so every time you asked if they wanted any or added it to your food_. Red knew better than to consider himself special. Nothing set him apart from the others. It just showed how much worse he was than them.  
Maybe the thoughts he had in the dark of night were right. He really was completely worthless and it was only a matter of time before the others saw. Red felt his eyes start to burn and frantically wiped away the tears that were starting to build as he backed away from the door. He refused to cry. He didn't deserve to let his emotions be shown so freely.  
Red took a deep breath. He couldn't stay here any longer. He was already being too emotional and he would break down at some point. He wouldn't ruin everyone's good mood with his fears and doubts. They didn't deserve that.  
With one last glance to the living room, Red turned around and took a shortcut home. It's not like he would be missed anyway.


End file.
